Jugando
by ComeOnPilgrim
Summary: El proyecto de cuñado de Sakura es un enrevesado y obsesivo. Nunca es tarde para cambiar de parecer no?. Sakura X Hinata.


A 5 minutos de salir a la pasarela Sakura volvía, como cada vez que debía modelar, a percibir los intestinos enmarañados y la respiración agitada. Siempre pensaba en que tras la dura pared de concreto en que se apoyaba habían cientos de personas esperando ver el modelo de lencería que llevaba puesto, y la imagen mental que le generaba ese pensamiento la llenaba de nerviosismo. No obstante esa noche era especial, más especial que ninguna otra anterior, eso la ponía tensa.

LLenó sus pulmones de aire y con una sonrisa coqueta salió a escena. Sus pasos eran firmes y su figura esbelta y curvilínea, imponente y astuta, dueña de una belleza avasalladora. Había nacido para comerse el mundo en cada desfile. Buscó con la mirada altiva de sus ojos felinos entre el público y cuando encontró a quien buscaba le sonrió con gracia, los ojos del amor podían ser aterradoramente rápidos.

Todas las veces que salió a la pasarela clavó su vista en el décimo puesto de la primera fila, casi como un ritual, intentando enviarle mensajes en el idioma que sólo los enamorados comprenden.

Cuando el desfile acabó se cambió rápidamente de vestuario y fue a la recepción, sabía que estaría esperándola, no más tiempo del que ella había esperado tenerle cerca en algo que no fueran sus delirios nocturnos o sus habituales visiones.

No pudo evitar notarla más risueña y expresiva, evidentemente más feliz, pero con el mismo rostro anguloso e incitante de siempre, el cuerpo menudo y la elegancia natural de una belleza clásica.

Hinata corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Demonios Sakura! ni las fotos ya te hacen justicia, estás hermosa.

- Lo mismo digo, estás perfecta pequeña

En su plan estaba contemplado sugerirle que fueran a comer, quería aprovechar su estadía en Francia de la mejor manera posible, y esa era con el amor de su vida: Hinata Uchiha, su siempre mejor amiga desde el instituto, porque Sakura, como muchas personas más, llevaba a cuestas la dolorosa espina de un amor no correspondido.

Mientras la abrazaba deseó con todas sus fuerzas besar sus labios, pero más importante aún: deseó controlar el maldito tiritar de su mandíbula antes de quedar en evidencia frente al hombre que la miraba a los ojos con sumo interés, como reconociendo sus guerrillas internas.

- ¿Qué tal Sasuke?

Sasuke sonrió complacido y le tendió la mano.

- Expectante.

¿Además de verse más guapo también había aprendido modales? Recordaba perfectamente sus años de estudio, Sasuke Uchiha era el rey del instituto, el prototito de hombre genial por el que todas las adolescentes se mojaban, los hombres envidiaban y los profesores detestaban. Sasuke Uchiha era un adolescente que disfrutaba de su popularidad con un séquito de fans dispuestas a seguirlo al infierno si fuera necesario.

- No recordaba este lado caballeroso tuyo, eh

- La gente cambia - respondió sonriendo

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido

- Sobre mi cadáver Sasuke

Tomó las manos de Sakura y con expresión acongojada le dijo

- Sigue siendo el mismo libertino de siempre

Y parecía realmente peligroso.

En su adolescencia se vio envuelta en muchos enredos con Sasuke, había una fuerza sobrenatural que la llevaba a estar justo donde no debía en el momento menos adecuado cuando se trataba de él, al punto de que tuvieron un enredo amoroso de proporciones importantes en plena adolescencia. Y sospechaba que él, al igual que ella, estaba rememorando aquello en ese preciso instante.

Se escuchó el timbre de un movil, inmediatamente el muchacho contestó el suyo y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto a ellas mientras hablaba. Ambas se miraron entre risas

- Sakura, por favor, ten cuidado con mi hermano, es un monstruo en lo que a amor se refiere - Articulaba temerosa, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su frente amplia e inmaculada - Es que mírate, estás esplendida, justo como a él le gustan... Sería terrible, espantoso...

A ojos de Sakura la menor de los Uchiha definía a la perfección, escucharla era algo que había estado deseando mucho tiempo, aunque hubiese preferido que le contara sobre su vida en los ultimos 4 años en lugar de hablarle sobre la bestia que tenía por hermano.

Mientras pensaba con desagrado en eso, el mencionado apareció diciendo que debía irse con urgencia.

- Gracias por acompañarme, aunque no era necesario - Escupió con veneno su hermana.

Él esbozó una sonrisa altanera y la besó en la mejilla. Tomó la mano de Sakura y besó su palma delicadamente, Sakura se estremeció con el repentino gesto.

- Espero verte pronto Sakurita.

Y se fue llevando consigo algo más que sólo la atención de la modelo.


End file.
